


Seducing Q

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Seducing Q [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond comes to a realization that he wants his quartermaster for more than just a night and sets out to win him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Q

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely NoOrdinarySouthernGirl who wished for more Q and Bond to read
> 
> All normal disclaimers apply, I don't own anything James Bond related.

_James’ POV_  
It had been almost two years since the previous Q and M had died and the new ones had taken over. The new M was much like the previous one but the same could not be said for the new Q. There had been several occasions where he had been called to a rather nice flat in central London to pick up whatever gadgets Q was sending with him for a mission because the brown-eyed man had not felt like driving in to drop them off.

When asked about it once by M while he was there, the younger man had shrugged remarking, “He’s just going to break them anyways, might as well start on the next one before I hand over this one and do so comfortably.”

He hadn’t been sure if he should be insulted by that or not. Instead he had smirked at the younger man remarking, “I might break them, but I’ll never break their creator.”

That had been just the beginning of the flirting between the two of them. However Q would never flirt in person, only ever over his headset as he walked him through situations and missions. It was something that had vastly confused the agent because he wondered why he doesn't flirt in person, and actually tended to avoid him when not on mission.

So on his day of he had decided to do something about it. He had checked the logs, and Q was not due in until Thursday, perfect. After showering and dressing, he heads over to the younger man’s flat, stopping to pick up a rich, double shot mocha along the way. When he got there he knocked twice before opening the door. Too bad he had not called ahead because almost as soon as the door closes behind him, he feels a slight sting in his palm where he had grabbed the door handle.

The next thing he knows, he is waking up on the sofa, while Q is lounging on the nearby chair, legs over the arm as he plays with the laptop settled onto his legs.

“I would drink the tea if I was you, it will help clear your head a bit faster,” the younger man remarks without looking up from his computer.

“What happened?” he inquires, as he sits up and reaches for the surprisingly warm tea.

“You were stupid enough to open my door without me inviting you in,” the dark-haired geek replies.

Downing the tea, he rubs his eyes for a moment before asking, “What was in that?”

“A little of sleep, a pinch of stun, a dash of hmmm, and a touch of oops. It’s not lethal. Well, in small amounts it’s not lethal. It is my own design actually.” The shorter man looks up smiling, “I have several different traps around the flat. Some are lethal actually.” He pauses for a moment, grabbing his tea and taking a long sip of it. “So why are you here on my day off? I don’t have anything for you.”

He smiles, “I decided to come find out why you flirt with me when I am in the field but as soon as I am back in the office you hide.”

“I don’t hide,” the dark-eyed man snaps, “I just have other things to do.”

For a moment he studies the shorter man before he gets to his feet and makes his way around the table between them. One on the other side, he lifts the laptop off of the genius lap and sets it aside, murmuring, “Can I safely close it?”

Sighing, the younger man nods, “If you must,” before he hops over the side of chair and heads into the kitchen off to the back of the flat.

Smiling to himself, he follows the younger man into the kitchen and brackets him against the sink. Pressing close against the shorter man’s back he leans just a little so his mouth is beside his ear, “Now why do you hide?” he queries again, contemplating running the tip of his tongue along the shell of the younger man's ear.

Trapped between him and the counter, the younger man freezes in place but he can just about feel the thoughts going through him.

“Why do you flirt with me if you are just going to avoid me? I have been flirted with enough to know the difference between real and fake flirting.” He presses just a little closer, not quite touching the younger man but close enough to share his body heat.

Silence falls and for a long while the two of them stay there just like that. After what seems like hours when it is really only minutes the younger man sighs, his head dropping and his shoulder curving inwards.

“I will not be another conquest. I know you James, not only from reputation but also from my time as your handler and listening in. You end up in a different person’s bed any time you’re on a mission and even most nights you’re not on a mission you’re still known for being in someone else’s bed.” the younger man answers, then while he is still mildly shocked by his statement, he twists around, shoving him once hard and managing to hit the scar tissue in his shoulder and stunning him.

Taking a shuddery breath, he steps back and the smaller man returns to what he was doing almost faster than he can process. Soon enough the kettle the shorter man had set on the stove is hissing as it boils.

“Fetch your cup, I’ll make fresh tea.” He’s ordered by the younger man as he grabs a box off of the shelf.

Smiling to himself, he does so, grabbing both of the mugs off of the table before heading back into the kitchen.

“Do you have a tea preference?” the dark-haired genius asks as he washes the cups out.

Leaning against the counter he watches the smaller man as he cleans the mugs before he answers, “Not really, I prefer not to drink cinnamon otherwise, any type of tea or coffee.”

Opening the box, the shorter man shifts through it for a few moments before pulling a pair of triangular tea bags out and proceeding to make the cups of tea including the sugar in them before handing him back his cup.

Once the teas are made he heads back to his chair, returning to nearly the exact same position sans the laptop which is still on the coffee table. “Now, why are you really here?”

He takes a sip of tea before answering the younger man, “I really came here to find out why you were avoiding me.” He pauses to take another sip, “this is good,” he finishes the tea before setting the empty mug aside, “I had not expected the reasoning you gave and I should have.”

Silence again falls as the two of them sit there contemplating their respective views. Over the last year or so, he had found himself spending less and less time on one night stands. Truthfully he had not had any except for two during missions where seducing the ladies was the quickest way to deal. Oh, he thinks as the realization hits, he had been attracted to the younger man, and had not been seeking other company because he was considering how to get his quartermaster in his bed and keep him there. Well that was definitely something to consider later, when he was not in the middle of trying to do just that. Now he needed to figure out how to convince him to give him a try. Somewhere in the last year he had decided he wanted to in his subconscious mind, now it was time to do so consciously.

“Now that you have your answer you can leave,” the younger man informs him without looking at him, “I disarmed the other door trap so you could do so.”

“No,” he replies, a small smile curving his lips, “I think I will stay right here.”

Startled, the dark head jerks towards him, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. “Why?”

Flashing his most charming smile he replies, “Simple, I have a goal, that requires us being together to accomplish. Just because you don’t wish to be a conquest, doesn’t mean you would automatically disagree to a relationship.”

“Hmmp,” the shorter man snorts at him, “do you even know what a relationship is?”

He nods once, switching to his most charming smile, “Of course, it’s been a while, but it’s not a completely foreign idea to me.” Pausing, he studies the younger man for a moment before continuing, "It’s being there for them whenever possible, being honest with them, actually attempting to take care of them. It’s trusting them and being trustworthy in return.” His smile turns sardonic as he continues, “My line of work that last part is probably the hardest, but it remains the same. It’s not treating any sort of bond causally.”

Surprise has the younger man blinking at him rapidly.

Before the genius has a chance to recover his wits he is up and kneeling next to his chair, “Give me a chance,” he murmurs earnestly, “Over the last year I have nearly stopped sleeping with targets and haven’t had a single one night stand. The only thing that has changed is you, it’s the only reason I can present.”

Still in shock the shorter man stares at him, almost as if computing what the odds are or recalling everything that has occurred within the last year.

Finally, he leans forward, gently brushing his lips against the genius’ before standing and heading towards the door without saying another word. Years of pursuing and being pursued tell him that now would be a good time to withdraw so he does.

Over the next few weeks the two of them continue on pretty much the same path. He works missions with the posh voice giving suggestions and flirting with him, while the dark-haired genius avoids him when they are not working. Slowly though that changes as he comes to see Q more and more often as he is avoided less. Eventually it hits a point where the smaller man is no longer avoiding him at all at which point he decides to step up the ante and proceeds to bringing him coffees and teas on the days he knows that he will be seeing him.

It is nearly two months later when he finally decides to try again with the younger man. Somehow again they have the same pair of days off so he decides to take the younger man a mocha. So upon getting the mocha he heads over there and knocks on the door, waiting for the smaller man to open the door before going in but for some reason he never does.

Frowning, he knocks again before deciding to try calling him.

Inside he can hear the phone ringing, but no one answers. Mildly concerned he knocks again. When he gets no response he carefully considers the door and how to get around the defense system. Frowning, he calls the offices, asking Q’s assistant to satellite scan the flat for the younger man. The assistant does so, reporting that Q is nowhere within the flat but that there appears to have been some sort of struggle. Frowning, he kicks the door open and heads in cautiously, putting the mocha on the small table by the door before he carefully looks around. Within a few minutes he has found evidence of where several people had come through. Looking around he spots the laptop sitting on the table, it was set aside and as he walks over he is surprised to see that it is running.

Looking at it carefully, he looks at it and is startled when he sees his name along with a message to call a particular number. Curious, yet cautious he uses his phone to do so and is mildly surprised when the laptop’s screen changes. A recording popping up and showing him the flat with four men dressed in black outfits with gas masks and heavy gloves. He is startled when the screen changes again, this time showing a map with a new message: I hope you’re as good as you say these people are idiots.

Shaking his head he studies the map before his phone beeps at him, the GPS on it now showing the map. Shaking his head, he reports to M about his findings before heading out. The next several hours are spent with him working on following the map, collecting information about his target as he studies it from the next building over. There are ten guards that he can see, and the building has a pretty basic layout to it. Over the next hour he careful takes out each of the guards before heading inside where he is mildly surprised to see is not nearly as well defended, as he makes his way through the building putting a bullet in each person’s head. When he finally finds where the younger man is being held at there are two men in the room with him.

The first man is asking questions while the second is on a computer. He on the other hand is tied to a chair and looking like he had had far better days.

“How do we get into the MI6 computer system?” The one asking questions demanded.

The dark-haired genius is silent. There is actually a small smirk on his face as he watches the two. Cocking his head to the side, he looks past the man questioning him and seems to spot him, his smirk almost seems to grow.

“How did you incompetent idiots get past the various traps I had set on my door and windows?” the genius inquires, “I will have to come up with a new set of them then, maybe a bit more dangerous of ones.”

Before either has a chance to answer, he shoots them in the leg behind the knee and they go down.

“Well you took less time than I expected,” the posh young man remarks, “Still, may I inquire how you discovered I was missing so quickly?”

He pulls a knife out of a pocket and strides over to where the younger man is tied in place. Kneeling behind the shorter man, he carefully cuts the bindings on his ankles and wrists before calling for a team to come clean up the mess and collect the two remaining ones.

“I stopped by with a mocha for you and found you missing instead.” He is carefully rubbing the circulation back into the younger man’s wrists as he speaks. “So when your laptop gave me instructions on how to find you, I followed them.” He pauses, “Why me?”

Slowly standing the younger man looks a bit unsteady as he watches the crew come through to collect the living and dead. “Well you’re supposed to be the best, and you were most likely to stop by, now I need my morning tea. They were impolite and decided to do this first things this morning before I had a chance to drink it. Care to come back to the flat for a strong cup of tea?”

He smiles, carefully placing a guiding hand on the younger man’s elbow before leading him out of the building. Twice he has to help him stay balanced because his legs try to give out as the shock kicked in. When they make it to his car the younger man chuckles at first sight before sliding into the passenger’s seat without a word. The trip from where he had been held back to his flat goes silently, the only sound being the music that he has playing in the background.

Once in the younger man’s flat they head in and he chuckles when he sees that the door has already been replaced from where he had kicked the other one in. Nearly as soon as they are inside, the genius goes to making tea before randomly checking things and shutting down his laptop. Before he gets too far into things however, he decides to try again with him. Now that the danger has passed he is surprised at how bothered he was by the idea of someone kidnapping his dark-haired computer genius. Pleasure also shoots through him at the idea that it is him that idea that the younger man knew he was going to come for him even without orders to do so.

Stalking over to the counter where the younger man is standing, he brackets him in much like he had several weeks previously, “Q,” he murmurs against the shell of his ear, leaning slightly, “What’s your first name?”

Instead of leaning forward and away like he had the last time, the shorter man allows himself to relax back into him as he replies, “Don’t laugh.”

He noses at his ear, still considering running his tongue down the shell of it like he had previously wanted to. “Why would I?” he breaths questioningly.

Several moments pass in silence as the smaller man leans against him before sighing and muttering, “Quinton,” his body tensing up a slight bit.

“Quinton? I could see where some would laugh Q, personally though,” he murmurs against his other ear, “I don’t think I will.”

He barely feels the movement of the smaller man’s head as he nods once.

“Do you know how long you were there?” he queries after a few moments, shifting his positioning just a little so the younger man can make the tea while still remaining trapped between him and the counter.

“It was four am last thing I remember, I had opened my laptop up because I had a bit of an epiphany while sleeping. I do not know how long I worked before the next thing I know there are four men with black outfits on carrying me out of the house, so I used the voice program to activate the emergency alarm. Had I been gone more than six hours, MI6 would have been alerted as well.” Q replies as he mixes the tea.

Thinking about it, he comments, “It was nearly eight when I showed up, MI6 had not been alerted so it could not have been too long.”

“Tea,” the younger man announces, “Are you going to move so we can go drink it?” there is curiosity along with something else coloring his tone with the query.

He nods slowly once, knowing that the dark-haired man will feel it before stepping back and accepting the cup that he is given. Making his way to the living room, he settles into the same spot on the sofa and watches him. Once the two of them have finished their respective teas, he sits the cup down on the table before standing and moving around the small table to kneel beside his chair.

“So,” he softly questions as he watches the younger man’s dark eyes, “do you believe that I am still trying to make a conquest out of you?”

Those eyes widen a bit as he slowly shakes his head, and that is all the encouragement he needs to lean in, cupping his face between his palms, and kiss him long and slowly. It starts off as a rather gentle kiss, explorative as their lips touch, but when he feels the smaller man gasp against him, his tongue flickers out, running along the edge of his lips before dipping in to tangle with his. Several minutes pass and the only thing he does is kiss him senseless, continuing to do so until Q is leaning into his touch and breathing heavily.

Still, he can just about feel the tension in the smaller man and knows that it is not all from him. Scooping him up, he carries the smaller man into his bedroom before using his foot to shut the door behind him as he passes. Once in the room, he sits him on the bed, carefully unbuttoning his shirt.

“James,” the younger man murmurs, his eyes drifting shut.

Smiling, he decides that he is not going to do anything further then strip him down to his pants and give him a nice relaxing massage. He likes his partners to be a bit more involved and right now the smaller man is too stressed out to be an active participant. Once he has him nearly naked, he stretches him out on his stomach, instructing him to relax as he proceeds to carefully working the stress out of his shoulders and back, before moving on to his legs. When Q is just about asleep, he carefully pulls the blanket up, intending on covering him up before going into the living room only he is startled when a slender hand catches his wrist as he turns to go.

A sleepy, “Stay,” has him taking off his jacket and shoes before stretching out on the bed beside him though he does not gather him close.

He uses the time that the younger man is sleeping before he drifts off to consider the implications of what is going on. Two months ago he had actively decided to pursue something with him, now it seemed that there might actually be some success to that plan and he found that the idea gave him a quiet pleasure. He had wanted to tear the idiots who had kidnapped his genius apart, but had settled for killing them quickly in order to get to him before any real damage could be done. Since he had been bound in a similar fashion on several occasions he had known exactly where he was going to be stiff from the pressure and had wanted to relieve him of any discomfort before it because too much.

When he awoke it was to Quin snuggling closer to him, slender body pressed against his side in his sleep, head resting against his shoulder. A smile curves his lips as he drapes an arm across the smaller man’s shoulders and allows himself to drift back to sleep. The next time that he awakes it’s to the smaller man trying to figure out how to scoot away without awakening him.

“You realize I am a spy,” he mumbles, “I wake easily.”

A blush colors the younger man’s cheeks as he shifts away from him. “Umm, excuse me, stay there, I will be back in a moment,” the blush seems to get brighter as he makes a beeline for what he had discovered was the loo when he was checking the flat. Ah. Well that explains a lot.

Its less than three minutes later when he hears the sink running before the smaller man returns to the bed, settling in a seated position beside him.

“Why did you come for me? You could have handed it off to one of the others.” The dark-haired genius inquires, watching him with rather wide eyes that seem a bit unfocused.

He smiles, a curve of his lips but not one of the smiles he uses on targets, “I had to come after you if I had any hope of convincing you to give this, us, a try.” A low chuckle escapes him before he states, “beside it gave you a chance to see me in action. I have been told that can be highly attractive at times.”

Apparently that has its intended effect because a small chuckle escapes the younger man as his lips quirk up in a crooked smile.

He turns about, making sure he is looking directly at Q’s face before asking, “So are you willing to give this a try?”

Sobering up, the younger man replies, “I do not do one night stands.”

His smile grows as he answers, “Then it’s good I am not seeking a one night stand. Those I could have plenty of if I wanted them, that is not what I am after.”

Blinking owlishly at him, the dark-haired man nods once slowly, eyes never leaving his face, “It would be easier to read you with my glasses on,” he mutters.

Reaching past him, he snags the glasses off of the table, his body brushing against the younger man as he does so before he carefully settles them on his face and repeats what he had said once more. For a few moments the two of them merely watch each other, blue eyes locked with dark eyes as he waits for him to make a decision. Something tells him that this will be the deciding factor in whether he is given a chance or not.

Slowly, hesitation and uncertainty broadcasted in his actions, the smaller man scoots closer to him, tilting his head to the side and still watching him before his eyes drift shut and he leans forward the rest of the distance between them and gently presses their lips together. Trying not to smirk, he kisses the younger man back but lets him keep control of the kiss knowing that it is the best way to keep him involved.

When the younger man finally stops he presses his head against his shoulder, and he runs a hand down his back soothingly.

“I do not have one night stands,” his dark-haired genius repeats.

Smiling against his hopefully soon to be lover’s hair he nods slowly.

“Where is this going James?” the younger man inquires.

Nuzzling against the top of his head he answers, “Hopefully the beginning of something long lasting, how serious you want it is totally up to you, I will take whatever you’re giving, because I have recently discovered that all I want is you.”

Lifting his head, the younger man stares at him for a few minutes and he keeps his eyes on him he waits. Finally a smile curves his lips and he leans into him, kissing him again long and slowly. Slender fingers work their way under his shirt and he runs his hands down his back to his arse and back up again.

“You’re overdressed,” the smaller man mutters as he tugs at the button down shirt.

Smiling again, he shifts his positioning and pulls the button down off. Before he has a chance to continue further the younger man has pushed him back against the bed, straddling his hips and proceeding to exploring every inch of his stomach, chest, and arms. Slender fingers map out every harsh plane of him, tracing scars and marks. Eventually his fingers continue southwards, clumsily unfastening the top of trousers before shifting so he was sitting on his knees and tugging the leggings off but leaving his pants on. A few moments later the two of them are equally bare with only their pants on.

Finally, he decides to turn the tables, using his skill and superior strength he rolls the two of them so that the smaller man is beneath him. His blunt fingers trace the slender, lithe muscles of the younger man, enjoying the way that his skin twitches beneath his touch. Years of bedding a variety of people have taught him the best ways to find how a person enjoys to be touched and he puts that experience to use as he touches the younger man. Enjoying the noises that his genius makes as his fingers touch him, he starts to kiss, nip and lick his way across the smaller mans body. Taking pleasure in the taste of his skin, he continues to touch him.

“James,” the young man eventually moans his body arching as he hits a particularly delicate spot on his hip. “More, now, please,” he keens, slender fingers tugging at his shoulders, trying to pull him up.

“Are you sure?” he queries as he glides up his slender body.

“Yes,” the dark-haired man gasps as his tongue flickers against his nipple as he continues on his way.

Once more they are kissing, as his fingers loop in the smaller man’s pants and he asks one last time, “Are you sure?”

“Damn it James,” he groans, “yes I’m sure!”

Smirking, he tugs them down, lips gliding down his body as he does so, scooting on his knees as he does so. As he tugs them the rest of the way off, he noses at the younger man’s length. He enjoys the scent of him, and as he drops the pants on the floor, he curls his tongue around the head of his cock, causing slender young man to buck against him even as he whimpered for more. Slowly he slides up and down the younger man’s length, sucking at it and swirling his tongue along the vein, enjoying every noise that escapes his lover.

“In the nightstand,” the genius gasps, hand reaching blindly to the side.

With one last lick, he lets him go before sliding partially up his body before reaching over to the night stand and pulling the drawer open. Inside he finds a small tube of lube and he cannot help the smirk that curves his lips. While he is doing that his partner loops his fingers in the top of his pants and tugs them off, hesitantly touching him with inquisitive fingers.

“You or me?” he inquires as he flips the lid on the tube and proceeds to get it on his fingers. He is moderately certain he already knows the answer, but it never hurts to ask anyways.

“Me,” the shorter man replies with another blush.

He smiles, nodding, shifting positioning and reaching for a spare pillow which he carefully tucks beneath his lower back so that his ass is easy access. Gently, he runs one slick finger around his hole before carefully working the tip of it in. Going by how tight he is, he is fairly certain that this is Quin’s first time doing this so he swears to himself that he will make it best that he can so he wants to do so again.

Over the next few minutes, he carefully works a second finger into his tight entrance before adding a bit more lube and adding a third. He continues to carefully work his entrances until he is certain that the shorter man is ready before shifting his body to settle between his legs while going back to kissing him senseless.

Since he knows that the first couple of times can leave a man sore if not done right, he takes his time pushing in, pausing at the first ring before working his way the rest of the way in. Once he is in he holds for a moment, watching as the expressions flickers across the slender man’s face. When he seems to be better adjusted, he starts to move, long body sliding against him, holding his weight on his arms, braced against the bed on either side of his lover’s body.

Between the sounds coming out of Quin, the tightness of him gripping him, and his lovers slender fingers touching wherever he can reach, he finds himself gasping for breath and close to the edge. Shifting his body weight to his left arm, he uses his other arm to support himself as he reaches between them to stroke his fingers carefully down the younger man’s cock. His blunt fingers stroke in time with his thrusts and he enjoys listening to the sounds that his lover is making. Soon enough the both of them are coming, him deep inside the younger man, while Quin is coming across their stomachs.

Carefully withdrawing, he falls onto his back beside him. Stretching, he gets out of the bed, fetching a washcloth from the bathroom after soaking it in warm water and wiping himself down before he returns to the bedroom to carefully wipe down Quin. Afterwards, he drops the cloth onto the nightstand before stretching on the bed next to him, and pulling the smaller man against his side.

“Are you alright?” he murmurs against the top of his lover’s head.

Sleepily the younger man responds, “I am, surprisingly relaxed actually.”

“Do you want me to stay?” he questions the younger man softly.

“Of course, we need to talk, but sleep first,” he mumbles in answer as he curls closer, his dark head resting on his shoulder, slender body draped across him with his hand pressed close to his bullet wound in his shoulder.

Smiling, he reaches down to grab the blanket and tug it up over them. Who knows what would come when they got up, but at least he had a chance to convince him to try, that really was all he was asking for. Hopefully he would let this build into something grand, something lasting.

**  
**


End file.
